


Imagine

by blackjack34212



Series: Ramblings [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would you life be different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

Think of three people that you care for more than anyone else. Picture them, their faces, why you care for them, why you love them. Focus on them, now imagine this: what if they disappeared? Imagine a world without those three people that mean the most to you. How they disappear doesn’t matter, they are just gone. All those moments that you laughed with them, all the moments you cried with them. Imagine you never got to tell them the things you want to say more than anything else. They are gone, without a trace, and you’re alone in the darkness without love, and without an explanation. No good-byes, just gone. When you think about that, then maybe it will occur to you a single truth: Time is fleeting. Time scares me, and I fear the future. What if I lost those people I love the most and never got to tell them how much I love them, how much they mean to me. It’s when I think like this that I remember the need to be real with people, the need to live in the moment. There is this overwhelming desire to wrap those people up in a hug, and hold them. When I think about how short time is I lose the ability to live in the moment and start playing scenarios in my head: _what if? What if? What if?_ I play all these ifs in my head and forget how to live in the moment. I need to be reminded that life is full of love, and if I can just understand that I can’t change the future, then maybe I can start living **now**.


End file.
